What am i to do?
by Vampyress-Akasha
Summary: A mysterious girl comes to Hogwarts, what does she have to do wiht some people's past's and future's and will Hermione and Ron finally get together. HOC HermR R&R Rating may go up.


"What am I to do?"

(A/N: Hi people hope you like this story it's my first of hopefully many. So active criticism will be accepted gratefully.)

Chapter 1: Her

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't wash the blood from her hands, she had sat there to long and it had dried and caked. Her mother lay dead and lifeless, she had tried everything to wake her but nothing worked. She was alone and vulnerable, she knew where she had to go, she was going to hogwarts to see Dumbledore.

7 years later: Halloween

A storm raged outside the Great Hall as Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats for the Halloween feast.

"God, I'm starving!" exclaimed Ron

"You know I hate to agree with you, but so am I" replied Hermione, "I really could go for some mint humbugs or maybe fizzing whizzbees. What about you Harry?"

Hermione turned to look at the tall, black haired boy sitting next to her.

"Harry?"

Harry started as if he had come out of a trance.

"Hmm, what was that" he said.

"Hermione just asked you what you felt like eating, but you were in some sort of daze. Are you sure your okay? You've been acting weirdly the past couple of days!" Ron looked at his friend with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, as for eating I want some Custard Tart." And with that he picked up his plate and piled a heap of Custard Tart upon it. With a last glance at their friend, Hermione and Ron started piling food upon their plates as well.

Talk turned to the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin and Gryffindor and whether or not Gryffindor would have to forfeit because they were short one 1 beater. As Angelina had finished school the previous year captaincy had been offered to Harry who had gratefully accepted, as it would take his mind off things. But no matter how many tryouts he had only one person tried out for beater and thankfully he had been good. He had also managed to replace all three chasers with Ginny, Dean and Seamus who had all turned out to be excellent. They had just started talking tactics when they heard an ear splitting scream from outside.

The whole hall fell silent but they heard nothing else, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Snape got up to investigate where the noise had come from. As soon as they left the hall everyone broke out into excited or scared whisper, some people thought it was a prank the teachers were pulling for Halloween while others weren't so sure. But Prof. Flitwick asking everyone to remain silent soon stopped the whispering. About 2 minutes later they heard a shattering sound as one of the Great Halls windows broke into a thousand tiny pieces as something was thrown into it, the thing then smashed against the opposite wall and fell to the floor. It was a few moments before anyone realized it was a person and a few more before they realized it was a girl. Flitwick and Hagrid rushed towards her but before they managed to reach her someone else jumped through the window, grabbed her and threw her up against the wall again. Then 3 other people jumped through the window people closet to them started running and the hall was sent into total chaos. At that moment Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Snape came running into the hall.

"Everyone be quiet and stay calm!" Yelled Dumbledore, but it still wasn't enough to quiet everyone so he shot three blasts into the air, after that everyone fell silent. The 4 people who had jumped through the window turned to Dumbledore. The first, having abandoned the girl who was now unconscious, started to talk.

"You know why we are here, do what we ask and we will spare all the students lives."

"I'm sorry, but it is unclear to me why you are here. So why don't you explain?" Replied Dumbledore

"We are here to take her" he gestured to the girl lying unconscious on the floor, "to the Dark Lord."

"Well I am sorry but I can't let you do that." Dumbledore spoke with fierceness but he was also calm at the same time.

"You will and just consider yourself lucky we are not her for the boy."

While the man and Dumbledore were talking the girl had begun to stir and was currently getting up of the floor.

"You either let us take the girl or we start a blood bath. Which is going to be?" the man finished the sentence slowly to make sure everyone understood. Dumbledore went to answer but someone cut him off before he could.

"I don't think it's going to be either!" The man whipped around as the girl pulled something from her back pocket and drove it straight into his heart. Everything stopped for a couple of seconds then he burst into a cloud of dust.

Everyone gasped then 2 of the other vampires (it was obvious that they were vampires by now) lunged at her. She ducked and dusted one of them then started to fight the other one. She kicked it then twisted around and hit it in the face then she went to drive the stake into its heart but the 4th vampire decide to join in on the fight and kicked it out of her hand. Dumbledore started evacuating everyone out of the hall but the vampire the girl was about to dust grabbed Hermione and yelled "anyone move and I will bite her!"

"Everyone stop and don't move" came Dumbledore's booming voice and everyone ground to a halt, including the girl, but she started towards him almost immediately again.

"I said stop," the vampire shouted again.

"I'm hearing your threats," replied the girl "but they sound empty."

"Do they now?"

"I just said they did!"

"Well find this empty." He lowered his head to sink his teeth into Hermione but stopped as he noticed the girl starting to shimmer and disappear, a moment later she reappeared behind the vampire and staked him through the heart. Hermione screamed and fell to the ground as the vampire burst into dust. The last vampire lunged at her again but she sidestepped it and with one quick motion snap it's neck. Everyone stood shocked looking at the girl then Dumbledore's voice rang out once more "Everyone to his or her house dormitories your head teacher's will be up momentarily to talk to you all!"


End file.
